The present invention relates to an anti-lock brake system for automotive vehicles comprising a master cylinder, a device for modulating the pressure supplied to the brakes, an anti-lock control device with at least one monitoring device, and means for pressure reduction in the rear-axle brake circuit.
A brake system of this type is known from German published patent application 33 29 706. In this known system, upon commencement of an anti-lock function, a bypass line leading to the rear axle is simultaneously opened in order to utilize the reverse in brake force until the limit of locking of the rear wheels is reached. This brake system has the disadvantage that, when the anti-lock function commences, the rear-axle brakes will be abruptly applied with the full braking pressure corresponding to the wheel-lock pressure of the front axle instead of the controlled pressure, which results in unstable driving conditions, at least in the short term.